thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Of All Trades
This is the thirteenth episode of Become The Hunted. Story Valerie walked down the hallway. She approached Coleen. “What’s going on?” Valerie asks. “I’m tired of just staying here and letting them have all the fun. How about we go out and see some action?” Coleen answers. “That would be great. I’m also tired of being held in this apartment complex,” Valerie replies. Kayla walks in on them. “Can I go with you?” Kayla asks. “Sure,” Coleen answers awkwardly. “Let’s go. Let’s not let the boys see us,” Valerie states. Valerie, Coleen, and Kayla left that night into the city of Baltimore. “What do you want to do?” Valerie asks. “Maybe we can check this place out,” Coleen replies. Coleen looks at a massive apartment complex and bar. It had the appearance that someone had made a mess of the place. “That would be a great idea,” Valerie replies. The three girls went inside. They see a man cowering in the corner. “What’s wrong?” Valerie asks. “We were attacked,” the man answers. “By who?” Coleen asks. “Pirates,” the man answers. “Do pirates even exist anymore?” Kayla asks, “As far as I know, we don’t live in the 1700s anymore.” “Pirates do exist. We were attacked by a crew of em. Probably 25, maybe more. They demanded all of our supplies. When we refused, they killed us all, only sparing me to give others a warning,” the man answers. Back at the apartment complex, Cole talks with Garrett. “Coleen, Valerie, and Kayla are all gone. Where did they go?” Cole asks. “I saw them leave to go out into the city,” Garrett answers. “I’m going after them,” Cole states. “Alone?” Garrett asks. “Yeah. I just hope they’re all right,” Cole answers. Cole then hops onto his motorcycle and he puts on his helmet. He then rides into the city. “Where did they go?” Cole asks himself. He then sees a massive apartment complex and bar that they went into earlier. “Well, I should start here,” Cole says to himself. Cole then enters the building and he sees the three girls. However, the man becomes enraged. “You, YOU’RE A PIRATE!” the man shouts. “Me, no. I’m not a pirate,” Cole replies. “I saw you! I saw you kill my friends!” the man shouts. The man then proceeds to attack Cole. “I’ll make you suffer like the thieving criminal you are!” the man shouts. “Stop. I’m no pirate!” Cole shouts. “You are!” the man shouts. The man then gashes Cole’s forehead. He is then shot in the head by Valerie. “Oh my god, Cole!” Valerie shouts. They then take Cole back to the apartment complex. “What happened?” Blake asks. “We were investigating this building and a man snapped, thinking that Cole was a pirate. He gashed Cole’s forehead, but I killed him before he could do any more damage,” Valerie answers. “Did you say, pirates?” Makoto asks. “Yes, I said pirates,” Valerie answers. “This can’t be good,” Devin states. “What?” Olivia asks. “There’s been several noted pirate attacks this week,” Devin answers, “Several groups in and out of the Baltimore metropolitan area have been attacked by crews of pirates. They even act the part too.” “Am I going to be alright?” Cole asks. “Yes Cole, we found that he left a scar but he didn’t manage to dig down to the skull,” Coleen answers. “Thanks,” Cole states. Cast *Garrett *Mark *Andrew *Kayla *Devin *Coleen *Bryce Jacobs *Cole *Blake *Mei *Yuki *Makoto *Chad *Valerie *Javier Garcia *Kate Garcia *Gabriel Garcia *Mariana Garcia *Patrick *Olivia *Madeline Deaths None Trivia *First appearance of Valerie.